


Mad For You

by 1prittypony1



Category: Igor (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad Hare is giving the Scamper some mixed signals. Does he love him or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad For You

**Author's Note:**

> The Mad Hare is Rabbits alter ego.

Scamper once again through himself off of the old, wooden bridge. He felt the water meet him. 

"Damn it,” he said as he climbed out onto the bank wet and dripping and walked back to where he started to try to kill himself again. 

Eeyore walked up to him. "Why ya tri'n to kill yourself?" he asked with concern.

"Well....You see..." he said as he tried to catch his breath from the long hike up. “Igor made me immortal." 

"And?" Eeyore pushed. 

"Well I don't see what the point of life is about if I’m going to be around forever."

"Ya got your friends" Eeyore said as he motioned to the large group of animals that were sitting in a circle laughing and chatting with one another. 

"Ya, but..." 

"But what?"

"Well ya see, everybody’s got somebody but me."

"Everyone?"

"Ya."

"What about The Mad Hare."

"You know about -"

"Yep."

"Well. He's part of Rabbit and Rabbit's with Tigger."

"But he has his own body and he's not just a voice in Rabbit's head. In fact he's over there."

Eeyore pointed to a tree were The Mad Hare was standing and trying to pick bark off tree he was standing next to.

"Ya, but."

"You’re both suicidal. And since ya can't die he can kill ya as many times as he wants."

"I."

"Go over an' talk to 'im."

"Fine."

Scamper dragged himself to where The Mad Hare stood.

"Hey, um Mad Hare."

"Yes." The Mad Hare turned around.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Rabbit says that you’re depressed."

"Ya-"

"And suicidal."

"Ya, that too."

"So can I kill you?"

"Sure" Scamper shrugged as The Mad Hare took a knife out of his pocket and threw it at him. It landed where his heart was. Scamper pulled the knife out and the flesh mended itself back together.

They did this for an hour and each time the Mad Hare tried something different every time.

"This is kind of getting boring" Scamper said.

"All right. What do you want to do next?" The Mad Hare looked at him with anticipation.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Kill someone."

"Other than that" Scamper rolled his eyes.

"I am a little hungry."

"Hopefully not for rabbit stew" he joked.

The Mad Hare smiled and laughed. "No. I don't eat rabbit."

"Because he's over there." Scamper pointed to where Rabbit and Tigger were sitting chatting away with Alice and The Mad Hatter.

He laughed. "Very funny. But seriously. I don't hate him anymore."

"Why?"

"You've never heard the story of us."

"No, but if it's boring, I don't want to hear it." 

"Oh, don't worry. I think it will be most interesting to you. As in the words of the Mad Hatter 'Start at the beginning and when you get to the end, stop'"

"So your friends with the Mad Hatter."

"Actually I see myself as another Mad Hatter."

"Oh, really? So are you going to start to look like him, And start wearing that ridiculous green hat and orange jacket and be addicted to tea?"

"Well not dress like him. Unless you want me too?"

"Oh, no, please don't. I don't want to see double."

Scamper thought.

"But, you can't look like Rabbit because I can't tell if it's you" Scamper said. 

"So you want me to wear something. Because you hate me naked" He smirked.

"No! I didn't say that." 

The Mad Hare looked at him in a 'Right?' look.

"Stop looking at me like that. Stop flirting with me."

"Do you like it when I flirt with you?"

"Maybe. Yes. No. I don't know! Just tell me the story!"

"Ok."

So The Mad Hare started with the story and when he got the end he stopped.

"But how did you get your body back if you were back in Rabbit's head."

"I got enough evil power back to get the body I once had before back."

"You’re not going to go back into Rabbit's head, are you?"

"No, I like having my own thoughts for once. Although I can hear his thoughts and his emotions, But I’ve learned to ignore them."

"Well lucky for you I’m a fashion designer."

"Well I make hats."

"Well maybe I can teach you how to make clothes."

"I like that idea."

"Do you have an idea of what you'd want?"

"Well... I did make some doodles."

"You did?"

"Yep." The Mad Hare dug in his pocket in his fur. 

"Found it!" He yelled as he pulled two pieces of paper and handed them to scamper.

Scamper opened the first one. It was a picture of a blue long sleeved shirt with a collar and a white vest over it and around the collar it had a black bow.

"So you’re copying Alice are you?"

"Do you like it?"

"Well it matches your eyes."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes."

"So you’re flirting with me now."

"Uh." Scamper rolled his eyes.

"What's the other one?"

The other piece of paper had a white long sleeved shirt with a blue vest and over that was a black jacket and a black bow around the collar and white gloves.

"So which one do you like?" Scamper asked The Mad Hare.

"Well, which one do you like?"

"Well... why do you want to ask me? I’m going to make it for you?"

"And you’re going to see me wear it all the time."

"The second one."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to start it now?"

"Well, maybe in the morning."

Scamper now looked to the sky and found that the moon had come up and this seemed to make the Mad Hare more calm and collected than in the daytime. His eyes focused only Scamper and the way he just stared at him with just this overwhelming emotion and Scamper couldn't tell if it was love of lust. Either way it was making him nervous.

"Well," Said Scamper breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I think we should go and get some sleep."

"Good idea."

"I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he winked at Scamper and walked to the campsite that they had set up the night before.

"G-goodnight." Scamper swallowed.

'What's going on with me' he asked himself. 'Why don’t I not like his flirting and like it at the same time. Maybe I should rest and think about it over breakfast.

So Scamper went to the large tent that was behind the campfire that had been put out earlier. He walked into the tent and found his sleeping bag. He got under it and that's when he noticed that it was right next to the Mad Hare's sleeping bag. And to his left The Mad Hatter. 'Great. Just Great. How am I supposed to sleep with the obnoxious snoring Hatter and the flirty Hare next to me?' Eventually sleep claimed him and he began to dream. About the Hare and him. Kissing. Sex. He woke up from the dream breathing hard and sweaty. He won’t get to sleep now. But luckily the sun had already risen and everyone else was up. He walked out of the tent groggy and tired and angry and he had to shut his eyes until he adjusted to the light. 

He found that the Hatter and Alice were drinking tea and everyone else had a cup too. 'How big were the Hatter's pockets' he wondered but he ignored the question as he reach for the eggs that had been cooked earlier. He tasted them. 'Great. Cold. Well that's what I get for sleeping late.' 

He took what was left in the pan and looked for a spoon. He found one in the dirt. He cleaned it off with his tongue. 'Yuck. Sand.' Scamper stuck his tongue out in discussed. Then he looked to find a place to sit. All the log spaces were talked except the one next to- 'Oh great. Just what I need. A flirty hare.'

He walked over to where The Mad Hare was and sat down dramatically. His action had upset the fork on the Hare's plate and the Hare had to catch the entire plate from falling on the ground.

"Hey, watch it."

"Good morning to you too!" Scamper grumbled.

"Dramatic much are we?"

"I had a nightmare if you actually want to know."

"What about?"

"Well...you and me."

"What were you and I doing?" he smirked.

"Where you the one who caused me to dream that?"

"No!" He shook his head. "I can't control others dreams. I can only control mine."

"You can control your dreams? You can think them out while you’re asleep?"

"Well, no but I can start them. All I have to do is close my eyes and think."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Like tea?"

"Well, it's not ALWAYS tea. Anyway what did we do in your dream?"

"Well you kissed me and we had sex."

"That is a very strange dream. Wonder what it means" He smiled.

"Stop smiling."

He frowned.

Scamper rolled his eyes.

"Well, you told me to stop smiling."

"You know what I meant."

The Mad Hare made a blank face. 

"Better."

"Do you want to throw that away for you?" he asked.

Scamper had eaten all his eggs and now his plate was empty.

Scamper was uncertain.

"Why do you want to be nice to me suddenly?"

"It's nice to help someone."

"Yes, but you just don't do it suddenly."

"Fine, go and throw it away yourself. I was just trying to help."

The Mad Hare frowned again and gave him a puppy dog look.

"Stop that."

After a few more seconds Scamper caved.

"Fine."

In one full swoop the Mad Hare had thrown away the plate and came back to sit next to Scamper. Except he was sitting so that there hindquarters touched. This made Scamper uncomfortable so he moved over. The Mad Hare moved with him. This continued until Scamper had reached the end of the log and had fallen into the dirt. The Mad Hare laughed.

"It's not funny."

The Mad Hare gave him his hand to help Scamper up.

"Thanks" Scamper grumbled

"No problem."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Scamper changed the subject.

"So, do you want me to start on the outfit now?"

"Yea, if you want too." The Mad Hare replied as he got his sketch out that they had looked at the day before.

Scamper worked three days straight. He didn't stop for rest or food until it was done. 

The Mad Hare looked at himself in the mirror.

"I love it" he said admiring himself in the mirror.

"You welcome" said a tired and hungry Scamper.

The Mad Hare turned around and noticed how tired and unhealthy he looked.

"I think you need to lie down, Scamper and maybe eat something too" the Mad Hare said concerned.

"No I’m fine" Scamper yawned. "I don't need any sleep or food. I feel great."

At that point he started to fall backwards and the Mad Hare almost didn't catch him. 

"You need sleep" The Mad Hare ordered

"But really Mad Hare I’m fine."

"No buts. You are going to rest and that is final." 

The Mad Hare carried him bridle style to Rabbits bedroom. Scamper had no complaints. The Mad Hare looked at Scamper and Scamper looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. 'Wait, what am I thinking.'

The Mad Hare laid him down and tucked him in.

"You know I can get into bed myself" Scamper argued.

"I really like it. I do. You did a wonderful job."

"Your welcome" Scamper said tiredly as sleep overtook him.

The Mad Hare kissed his forehead and he pulled up a chair and watched as Scamper slept to try to protect him from any bad dreams that might come.

....

Scamper was running. He could feel his heart beating and his breaths came in short bursts. He looked behind him. He didn't know what he was running from. He only knew that it would catch him if he didn't keep running. He felt his legs getting tired and soon he had to stop. He fell on his knees trying to catch his breath.

The shadow was coming. He could see it getting closer. Yellow eyes in the darkness getting closer. They were attached to a dragon. A black and purple dragon. It reminded him of maleficent as a dragon. It started getting closer and closer. He could see the hate in her beasty yellow eyes. And just when he thought all hope was lost something jumped onto the dragons back and it started bucking like a bull to get whatever it was off. He stabbed it in the eye. The dragon bucked hard and he lost his grip on its scaly back and was thrown into the wall hard. He got back up. The dragon turned to meet the disturbance of her dinner. Rage and revenge and hatred in her eyes. The dragon gained on 'Wait, it that The Mad Hare. Yes. It is the Mad Hare.' The Mad Hare charged at the dragon and stabbed his sward into the giant’s belly. It cried with pain and clawed at him. It clawed his shirt vest and jacket which left three claw marks in the clothing. Blood poured out of his wounds. He climbed onto the monsters back again. He kept his grip tight this time. 

"Off with your head" he shouted. He lifted the sword that was stained red by the dragon and in one full motion cut the dragons head clean off. It fell to the ground with a thud and rolled and finally stopped at Scampers feet. The Mad Hare looked at Scamper.

"Are you all right? It almost got you" he said concerned. 

Scamper nodded.

He walked the rest of the way until he was at arm’s length. He looked him over with concern. Are you sure you’re all right?" he asked again. Scamper nodded.

"What about you."

"Oh this" he motioned to the claw marks. "This is just a scratch." 

"But it'll get infected if you don't bandage it up."

"I'll be fine. I'll manage." 

"No, I won’t let you do this to yourself." Suddenly a wrap appeared and landed right next to Scamper. "Come here" Scamper ordered.

The Mad Hare shook his head.

"Fine then I’ll come to you" he said as he walked three steps so that he was face to face with The Mad Hare. "Turn around and sit down." The Mad Hare obeyed. Scamper removed the clothing carefully. Then he wrapped his abdomen with the white linin cloth. He finished and just as he finished wrapping the white linin and securing it with a safety pin that had also fallen magically from the sky he pat the bandage as he said, "Well, that should do it." The Mad Hare winced in pain and Scamper said, "I'm sorry." as he looked up into those beautiful sky blue eyes. Deep as the ocean and overflowing with the sweetest emotion Scamper had ever seen. Love. Pure Love and not lust. The Mad Hare looked for something in Scampers chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to get his answer as he leaned in he checked once more for an understanding. Scamper nodded and their lips meet in an overwhelming complete bliss. 

That's when he woke up. The Mad Hare stared down at him and smiled softly.

"Goodnight" he said 

Scamper was confused but he looked outside the window as it was growing dark outside.

"You slept the whole day" The Mad Hare said 

"And you stayed with me the whole day?"

"I didn't want any nightmares to attack you." 

"Did you kiss me?" Scamper asked

"No, why?" The Mad Hare said questioningly.

"Well I had a dream that you protected me from a black and purple dragon and then you got hurt so I had to patch you up and then I looked into your eyes and you kissed me. It felt so real."

"Do you want it to be real?" The Mad Hare asked

"Well. Um. No" Scamper said coming back to his senses. "No" he said defensively.

The Mad Hare's ears sagged and the smile turned into a frown. "I understand" he said sadly.

He turned around and walked out the door leaving a guilty and shocked Scamper behind.

.....

The next morning nether of them spoke to each other. The entire day they avoided each other. 

Eeyore finally had enough.

"Ok, Scamper. What's going on?”

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh, come on. Like you don't know. What happened between you and The Mad Hare."

"Why are you asking?" Scamper said nonchalantly.

Suddenly Rabbit cam barging in. His hands like fists at his sides and he wiggled his nose in annoyance as he puffed himself up.

"What did you do to The Mad Hare!" he yelled.

"Why is everyone so curious about what happened?!" Scamper yelled.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, The Mad Hare is my other half of me. I care about him. What did you say to him? He hasn't been himself all morning. He didn't do anything destructive so far. I'm getting worried."

"Well..." said guilty.

"What happened?" Rabbit put a hand on Scamper shoulder.

"Well, I don't know Rabbit. It's so confusing. Love is so confusing. He started looking at me with this strange emotion like a mix between love and lust. And then last night he said indirectly that he loved me. I don't know if he loves me or likes the idea of me. I don't know what to do" Scamper started to sob.

"Hey, it’s ok. I know love is a hard emotion to understand." Rabbit rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

Scamper still sobbed.

"But I’ll tell you what."

"What" Scamper said sniffling.

"I've known The Mad Hare longer than you have. I've never seen his act like this toward anyone. You’re special to him."

"But does he really love me, or is he just using me."

"He's told me himself that he loves you."

"Really?" Scamper said unbelieving.

"If you don’t' believe me, ask him yourself."

"Ok." Scamper wiped his tears.

......

"Mad Hare" he said as he walked up to him.

The Mad Hare turned around. His ears drooped. His eyes had lost the evil glint in them. He was a depressed Hare. He also had been crying. Scamper could tell from his puffy red eyes.

"Don't talk to me, please" he pleaded.

"Look, I’m sorry for last night" Scamper apologized.

"You said that you didn't loved me. You rejected me!" The Mad Hare glared at Scamper.

"I only rejected you because I wasn't sure that you loved me."

"I do" said The Mad Hare truthfully

"So you won't use me and leave my heart on the floor in a million pieces."

"I vow that I will be loyal to you for all time."

Scamper smiled.

"Then there’s something that I want to do to show you how much I love you."

"What's that?"

Scamper tugged at his black bow and they there lips met in heavenly bliss. 

In the background there was a resounding round of claps and whistles and shouts.

"Did we just kiss in front of everyone?" Scamper asked.

"Why, is there a problem?"

"No problem at all" Scamper said as he kissed his Hare again.


End file.
